In the weapon field, particularly the one of the guns, it is known to provide a stop hook adapted to be housed in the gun transversally to the magazine to be locked.
Stop hooks of the reversible type are also known, i.e. which can be used both by a right-handed shooter and a left-handed shooter. In a known example of a stop hook of the reversible type, it is provided that the hook can be inserted into the gun by arranging one button-shaped end thereof either on the right or the left side of the same gun as a function of the shooter's requirements. In other words, the (right or left) setting of the gun can be changed by extracting the stop hook from the gun, then rotating it by 180° and then inserting it again into the housing thereof inside the gun. A reversible hook is for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,337.
The known stop hooks have some drawbacks; for example, the reversibility is achieved by a structure that is somewhat complex, which requires expensive materials and processing and causes complications to the user in the assembling and disassembling step of the hook on the gun.
In fact, with reference to the stop hooks of the type described above, the need for being able to assemble and disassemble them easily and intuitively, preferably directly on the gun, having at disposal in any case a hook being effective and reliable in holding the magazine in the housing thereof, is deeply felt in the field.
A further need for personalizing some weapon details so as to make the use thereof easier is deeply felt in the field.
Therefore, the problem at the heart of the present invention is to provide a reversible stop hook for a gun magazine which has such structural and functional characteristics as to meet said requirements while overcoming the drawbacks mentioned above with reference to the prior art.